


Blue Eyes

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 6: Alternative First Meetings, GW2017A, Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: For Gallavich Week Day Six: Alternative First Meetings*Ian sighs as he watches him leave. It's been two months since the dark haired man started coming into the little bakery Ian works in, and despite how charming and pleasant he is, he gets little in return for it. It's not something that would usually bother him, but with this one customer, well, he's kind of harbouring an awful crush.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do an online AU and a bakery AU for a while, so I combined the two.  
> Italics are Ian, Italics and Underlined are Blue Eyes.

“Good mornin'.” Ian smiles brightly, if a little tired, as the dark haired man comes through the door. “What'll it be this mornin'? Eclair, strawberry tart, oh, or, these cookies are just fresh out. The chocolate chips are still a little bit melted.”

“Well, ain't I fuckin' spoiled,” he says flatly. Ian's smile doesn't falter, well used to his bluntness. His dark haired customer is not a morning person. “Alright, gimme two of the cookies.”

“And coffee?”

“That goes without sayin'.”

Ian puts two of the still warm cookies into a paper bag and pours hot, black coffee into a to go cup. The man's already got the money sitting for him on the counter. Ian quickly counts his change and hands it across. He tries to make eye contact, but the man's eyes are on the change, then the cup.

“Thanks,” he says gruffly, and turns away.

“Have a nice day!”

“Yeah whatever.”

Ian sighs as he watches him leave. It's been two months since the dark haired man started coming into the little bakery Ian works in, and despite how charming and pleasant he is, he gets little in return for it. It's not something that would usually bother him, but with this one customer, well, he's kind of harbouring an awful crush.

“Brush you off again?” Danielle, the middle aged baker who owns the shop, comes out carrying a tray of shortbread. Her hair is tied back neatly. Her face is soft and welcoming. She wears an apron over a thin knit jumper, sleeves pushed up and skin flushed from the heat of the ovens.

“Yeah. It's cool. That's just our dynamic.”

“Your dynamic. Right, kid.” Danielle snorts. “Okay, that's everything out now. I've got some errands to run, but I'll be back for the lunch rush.”

“Alright.” Ian waits until she leaves before fishing his phone out of his pocket. It opens on a text conversation. The contact is saved as Blue Eyes. It's his most active text chat.

_Cold shoulder AGAIN. He's really committed to this playing hard to get._

_ Or 2 playin straight _

_Please stop stepping on my dreams_

_ srry _

_You're up early_

_ gt sum coffee 2 keep me goin _

_OMG! Did you go see coffee shop boy again?? Details._

_ No details 2 give he served me I left _

_Romance is dead_

_ romance is bullshit _

_If I hit 30 and I'm still single promise you'll hook up with me_

_ fuck no _

_What?? Why not????_

_ maybe csb nd I will b a thing by then I dnt wnna tie myself down _

_Firstly I would not tie you down. I would lift you up. Like a hot air balloon._

_ U r full of hot air _

_Secondly I SHUT UP DON'T INTERRUPT ME_

_Secondly I know you love me. Just admit it and we can live happily ever after and FUCK coffee shop boy and grumpy dark haired guy._

_ I wish I could fuck csb _

_You just continue to stamp on my heart. But seconded. With DHG obviously._

_ Obv _

_Though you're second on my list_

_Yh yh  
*_

He first met Blue Eyes through a forum for gay youth over a year ago. At fifteen, he was well aware of his sexuality. He had gone not to dispel doubts, but to seek advice for coming out to his family. It had all been shit that hadn't been helpful at all, and there had been Blue Eyes, leaving cynical comments calling out the bullshit. Ian liked him immediately. When he was blocked from the forum, Ian had messaged him directly.

**officerig**

hi, I think you were right on the forum. All they're saying was stupid.

**fckuup94**

rite they say it lik its simple lik evry1 cn just fuckin blurt it out

**officerig**

yeah I wish it were that easy to tell my family

**fckuup94**

they have a problem with it?

**officerig**

I dunno. I hope not but the what if makes it hard

**fckuup94**

mine wud beat the shit out of me

**officerig**

really?

**fckuup94**

yeah

**officerig**

fuck

**fckuup94**

yeah

They had messaged back and forth from then. Sparse at first. Mostly privately mocking the things they saw on the forums. As time passed, they talked about other things, as well. Shared parts of their day. Ian pushed for more personal information, but fckuup94 was always insistent on keeping it all private. They didn't do locations, and they didn't do names.

**officerig**

What about what you look like?

**fckuup94**

no

**officerig**

I'll tell you what I look like

**officerig**

I'm ginger with blue eyes but they look green sometimes and I've got loads of freckles

**fckuup94**

gd 4 u

**officerig**

come on just tell me one thing. One little thing won't tell me who you are

**fckuup94**

ok

**fckuup94**

I have blue eyes

**fckuup94**

thats all u get

It wasn't much, but from that point on, it defined him in Ian's mind. Blue Eyes. The only physical detail he had about him became his identity just as swiftly as he had become Ian's best friend.

*

_I passed him on the street today_

_ stalker _

_He looked so good. He had these tight black pants on and that ass fuck what I wouldn't do to that ass._

_ Dnt rly wanna hear bout another guys ass _

_Course you do._

_ Nt rly an ass man _

_What are you then?_

_ Cock man  _

_right right needy little bottom how could I forget_

_ nt needy! _

_I bet you're pretty needy. I bet the bedroom is like the one place you give up control_

_ fuck no _

_bet I could take it from you ;)_

_ we r nt sextin _

_you're always such a spoilsport_

*

**officerig**

so is 94 the year you were born?

**fckuup94**

maybe

**officerig**

older than me then

**fckuup94**

shit you some kinda kid

**officerig**

chill out old man i'm fifteen

**fckuup94**

you are a kid

**fckuup94**

shit

**officerig**

shut up you're only two years older

**fckuup94**

what is office rig anyway

**officerig**

what??

**officerig**

oh right no it's Officer IG but it didn't keep the capitals in

**fckuup94**

is ig your initials

**officerig**

maybe

**officerig**

do I get to know yours?

**fckuup94**

nope

**officerig**

that's not fair

**fckuup94**

lifes not fair kid

*

Ian drums his fingers against the counter top and resists the urge to check his phone for the eighth time. He knows the screen is going to be as blank as before. It's Wednesday evening, the bakery is mostly quiet, and he hasn't heard from Blue Eyes all day. It's not particularly unusual; he does, at times, disappear for long stretches, but it doesn't make Ian miss the contact any less. Especially when he has nothing to distract him.

He's sweeping the floor for the second time when the tingling of the bell above the door alerts him of a customer. His smile is in place before he even reaches the counter, practised, but it grows into a warm, genuine one when he spots his dark haired crush, looking grumpy as ever, and windswept. He's tugging sharply at the scarf around his neck to loosen it. His cheeks are flushed; two little pink circles of colour. He looks up at Ian with cool, blue eyes.

“Hi! Haven't seen you in a while,” Ian says.

“You keepin' track or what?” DHG raises his eyebrows and settles Ian with a hard stare. Ian keeps his smile firmly in place.

“Pretty small store. I just notice who comes and goes.”

“Right. Whatever.”

“Okay. Well, some of our stock is already sold out, but I've got those apple turnovers you like left, or a strawberry cheesecake, or-”

“What about caramel squares?”

“Last one. All yours.” Ian bags it for him and a few other things he points out, then hands the paper bag across. DHG stares at Ian as he counts out his change and hands it across, flashing a charming smile. “Thanks. Hope you have a lovely evenin'. You up to much?”

“No,” he says, blunt, and turns to leave. Ian sighs and watches him go.

_I may as well be invisible to him_

*

Ian signed on to the forum website every day for two weeks, but fckuup94's account remained inactive. He sent the odd message, just casual prompts, brief greetings or “what's up, dude?” The longer he went without a response, the more lost he felt. He had gotten used to the boy's presence in his life, to having a secret friend to discuss his secret sexuality with. He was just about ready to give up when the message notification flashed above the chat window.

**fckuup94**

woah man eager much

**officerig**

you're back!!

**fckuup94**

yh 2 like 100000 messages

**officerig**

sorry

**officerig**

I missed you

**fckuup94**

gay

**officerig**

yeah that's kind of how we met in the first place haha

**officerig**

are you ok?

**fckuup94**

yh man just dnt rly use this site anymore

**officerig**

oh

**officerig**

me neither really, I just come on to talk to you

**fckuup94**

yh me 2

**officerig**

hey maybe you should give me your phone number instead so then we don't have to come on

**fckuup94**

idk that seems 2 real

**officerig**

cmon it's just a number it won't tell me anything about you

There had been some hesitation, but Blue Eyes had agreed, and their conversations had shifted from online to text, from whenever they both happened to be logged in to a constant dialogue passing back and forth between them.

_Thanks for giving me your number I really did miss you_

_ yh yh u dnt have 2 be SO gay office rig _

_Is that what you have my contact saved as?_

_ Nah  _

_What then?_

_ what do you have me saved as? _

_Blue Eyes_

_ gay _

_Yeah we've established that so what do you have me as?_

_ Freckle face _

*

_Any luck on your side?_

_ Nvr is _

_It's like he barely even sees me_

_ Tellin u man hes straight _

_Maybe_

_Maybe it's time I give up on him_

_Well now that I'm back on the market, you sure you don't want some of this? ;)_

_ dnt even knw wht 'this' is _

_I'd happily send you a pic in exchange for yours_

_ I tld u no _

_Fine_

_Tell me the latest on CSB then_

_ nthin 2 tell we barely tlk he serves me I leave  _

_No meaningful eye contact? No witty exchange?_

_ I can barely look at him nd I nvr kno wat 2 say _

_You save all your charm for me ;)_

_ obv _

*

Ian doesn't know if it was the constant conversation, the fact that he could tell Blue Eyes things about himself that he could tell no one else, or just that their secrets were the same, but he fell for him. He's not sure when it happened. It was probably happening all along, but he only realised the day Lip caught him grinning stupidly at his phone.

“Who you textin'?”

“Just a friend.”

“That, uh, friend a girl?”

“What? No.” Ian had looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Lip smirked back at him.

“Right. Gotcha. I'll let you get back to textin' your 'friend', then. Looked like you were pretty interested in what they had to say.” He winked at Ian as he left the room, and Ian realised Lip thought he was texting a girl. Either a secret girlfriend, or someone he was interested in. He felt his cheeks heat automatically, but even as he went to cast off the idea, he realised there was truth in it. He was interested in Blue Eyes. He didn't know what the boy looked like, who he was, where he lived; didn't even know if all the things he told him were true, but the person he had been getting to know over the past months had found a place in his affections.

Ian had his first real, consuming crush, and once he realised it, he could think of nothing else. He came up with a dozen different images in his head of what Blue Eyes could look like, and he imagined himself with them all. Running, laughing, kicking a ball around, sharing cigarettes, kissing. His stomach squirmed at the thought. Of running his hands over the boy's skin, of feeling his touch in return. Ian chewed his lower lip and looked down at his phone screen. He'd been complaining about science homework and Blue Eyes had given him another titbit of information about himself.

_ fck school gld im nt there anymore _

_You graduated?_

_ Drpped out _

_Oh. Well I've got to graduate. Just wish I didn't have to do these stupid physic equations_

_ if u wnt I cn chew them up nd u cn say a dog did it _

Ian had started to type out a reply, but he deleted the 'lol' and started a new message:

_have you ever had sex?_

_ Yh _

_With a boy?_

There was a significant delay before the next message came through.

_ No _

_But you want to?_

_ Kinda th point of th gay thing yh _

_What kind of boy?_

_ Idk wats with all th questions???? _

_Just wondering_

_ have u? _

_Just once and it was just a blowjob_

_ was it gd? _

_It was okay. The guy was hot but not very good at sucking cock. Too much teeth_

_ were u gd? _

_Well he came back a few times so I guess so_

_ cool _

_Did you like fucking girls?_

_Nt rly jst did it 4 appearance sake _

_Right_

_Would you want to top or bottom do you think?_

_I think I'd want to top. I tried before just with a finger but I didn't really like it_

_ I did _

_So you'd bottom?_

_Maybe _

That conversation alone had been enough to get Ian half hard, and from then on he fantasized about a mystery boy when he jerked off. The boy changed often, but the one detail that always remained the same was his blue eyes.

*

“You look nice today,” Ian says, smiling at DHG, dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. His eyes flick up, pale blue. He stares at Ian blankly, like it's taking him a moment to process what that means, and Ian wonders if perhaps he's homophobic and his casual compliment has offended.

“Work thing,” he finally says. “Birthday. I'm pickin' up the cake.”

“Ahhh. Right, yes, lemme see. Would that happen to be for Travis?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, that's all boxed up already.” Ian smiles as he hands it across.

“Thanks.”

“I hope everyone likes it.”

“Yeah.”

“Well... Have a nice time.”

DHG nods at him, then turns and exits with his cake box. Ian groans and lets his head fall all the way down to the counter, forehead landing with a quiet _clunk_. Danielle comes out from the kitchen and gives his shoulder a squeeze.

“That was painful to watch, kid,” she says. Ian groans again. “Maybe you should toss in the towel with that one.”

“I don't think I've even got a towel to toss with him.” Ian sighs and stands again, looking at her with a frown. She pats his back consolingly.

“I'll finish cleaning up here. You take your shattered heart home.”

“You sure? I don't mind stayin' to close up.”

“You've already got the floors and counters done. It won't take me long. Go. It's a nice evening. A walk might cheer you up.”

“Doubtful, but thanks, Danielle.” Ian hands his apron off and heads out of the store, tipping his face up to the sun. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to appreciate the warmth on his skin before he starts to walk, reflecting on his exchange with DHG. Stupid. It hadn't even really been flirting, just a compliment, an observation, really. He did look nice. It was a fact, but he'd just brushed Ian's words away. He sighs, tugging out his phone to find three new messages from Blue Eyes.

_ I think he ws flirtin w/ me???? _

_ idk I panicked  _

_ maybe I shld hav said sumthin back  _

_You're lucky. I tried complimenting him today and he just stared at me like I had two heads._

_ Sux 2 b u _

_Yeah I'm not gonna have a date to your impending wedding_

_That is if you don't panic and leave him standing at the altar :P_

_ stfu  _

_Is it as nice today where you are?_

_ Yh guess it is _

_ u off work? _

_Just heading home._

_ Listened 2 those songs u sent _

_Yeah?_

_ Yh man bt do u have 2 b so gay for ed sheeran _

_You know I don't feel for Ed that way!_

_ Right ur type is dark _

_And blue eyed ;)_

_ haha _

_ I likd them _

_Cool. I'm glad_

_ bt I gtg work shit _

_ tlk l8r? _

_Sure. Have a good evening_

_ u2 _

*

_My brother found out today._

_ Shit howd tht go? _

_Idk it was kinda weird. I think he was upset I hadn't told him. Then he kept asking was I sure and he tried to get this girl to suck me off and idk it was awful and awkward and her dad found out and went mad and now I'm afraid he's after me and idk it was just really not how I envisioned coming out._

_ Wtf man lmao at least he aint mad abt it right? _

_Yeah I guess._

“So, this mystery friend you're always textin', is he, uh, like a boyfriend, then?” Lip hobbled into the bedroom, trying to keep the weight off of his bad foot. Ian's eyes flicked up, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He shook his head.

“No. Just a friend.”

“Right. Do I know this 'just a friend'?”

“Nah. He's someone I met off a forum.”

“Shit, Ian. That could be some kinda pedo.”

“We don't really share personal details. He doesn't want me to know who he is, so he doesn't ask anything about me.”

“Definitely sounds like a pedo.” Lip raised his brows, frowning. Ian rolled his eyes.

“It's not like that,” he said. “It's not... We don't talk about anything weird. It's just... It's nice to have someone that gets it.”

“So you could tell some stranger, but not me?”

“It might not seem like it to you, but it's... Not as easy as you'd think.”

“What'd you think was gonna happen, Ian? I'm your brother. I'll have your back no matter what. Who you wanna fuck ain't gonna change that.” Lip hobbled forward to put a hand on his shoulder. Ian looked up at him. Lip smiled, and Ian found himself smiling back.

“Thanks, bro.”

Lip squeezed his shoulder before turning away.

“But you tell that guy if he's a pedo I'm gonna have to beat the shit outta him.”

“Okay.” Ian snorted.

_He thinks you're my boyfriend but also possibly a pedo and if you are he's gonna have to beat you up_

_lik 2 see him fckin try_

*

_I think I'm gonna tell the rest of my family today_

_ y 2day _

_My dad's mixed up in some gay rights thing and we got a load of gift baskets sent out and idk feels kind of appropriate?_

_ Ur dad is gay?? _

_Nah just an opportunist._

_?? _

_I'm assuming they're paying him for his time_

_ o right  _

_ didnt kno u cld gt paid 4 bein gay _

_ send them 2 me _

_haha right??_

_ gd luck _

_Thanks_

_ scared? _

_A lil_

“Hey, uh...” Ian sets his phone down and shifts. He's kneeling at the end of the table, between Lip and Carl. All his siblings are around him, along with V and Kev, laughing and eating cheese. He clears his throat. “I have somethin' to tell you guys.”

The laughter and chatter slowly quiets, and everyone looks towards Ian. With their eyes on him, he feels his chest tighten, panic rise in his throat. His gaze flicks across their faces.

“Everything alright?” Fiona looks at him with concern evident in her expression, and Ian feels his chest release a bit.

“I'm gay.” He blurts it out before his tongue can stick to the roof of his mouth, and then looks at them wide eyed. The rest exchange glances, but Fiona's eyes never move from him. She smiles softly.

“I know.”

Ian releases a shuddering breath of relief. Debbie reaches across and takes his hand.

“Same sex marriage is legal in Illinois,” she tells him, and Ian laughs.

“I love gay people,” Carl says around a mouthful of cheese.

“Right, well... I just wanted you to know,” Ian says. Lip slaps him on the back. Kev and V smile warmly across the table. In that moment, he feels fiercely grateful.

_ Howd it go? _

_Better than I could have hoped._

*

The first time Ian mentioned DHG, it was mostly just to see if he'd get a reaction out of Blue Eyes. His crush hadn't been as far gone as it was now, just an interest. He'd mentioned him in passing.

_So there's this really cute guy that's been coming into work lately_

_ o yh? _

_Yeah he's dark haired and kinda grumpy but pretty hot_

_ sounds lik a keeper _

_ u gna ask him out? _

_Nah probably not. What's the chances he's even gay, right?_

_ I guess _

_You got any crushes?_

_ No wtf I dnt gt crushes  _

_Too gay?_

_ Yh _

_I'm rolling my eyes so hard right now. You can't see it, but I am. I've actually made myself kinda dizzy, that's how hard I rolled my eyes. I saw the inside of my head. They went right back there._

_ Stfu _

_Is there anyone you find attractive then? Fuck you always make things difficult_

_ idk _

_How can you not know??_

_ I guess mayb _

_Who??? You never told me!!_

_ I dnt tell u lots of things _

_You're a shitty friend, I know_

_Details! Who is he? Where'd you meet him? What's he like?_

_ Just sum guy frm where I gt my coffee sum days  _

_A coffee shop boy. You're a rom com cliché_

_ fck u _

_okay but coffee shop boy might not be happy about that ;)_

_ I hate u _

_You definitely don't_

_What's he look like?_

_ Nt tellin  _

Ian's brain had gone through a hundred different possibilities. Someone small and delicate. Someone big and buff and dark skinned. Long hair, short hair, tall, short, chubby, hairy, masculine, androgynous. It didn't matter what image he summoned, he was still bitterly jealous. His chest ached dully at the Blue Eyes' admission. He'd never expected them to actually become a thing (they could be on opposite sides of the world, for all he knew), but it still hurt that the boy he'd been harbouring feelings for over the last five months was potentially going to be with someone else.

_Keep me updated_

_ fck off  _

*

Ian hums to himself as he moves around the store, taking advantage of the lull to brush around the front of the counter. The radio is on and he's turned up the volume because Ed Sheeran is playing. He sings along quietly as he dances around with the brush.

“Though my heart is fallin' too, I'm in love with your bodaaaay.” Ian freezes when the bell above the door tinkles. He looks over his shoulder. It's DHG. Of course it is.

“Don't let me interrupt,” he says, raising his eyebrows and smirking. Ian feels his cheeks heat, but he manages to smile back.

“Haven't seen you in a while.”

“Probably need to eat less.” He pats his stomach.

“Oh, shut up. You look great.” Ian props the brush against the wall and moves behind the counter. DHG has fallen quiet and is looking at him with a furrowed brow, and Ian remembers their last exchange, wonders if he's made a mistake.

“My friend likes this song,” he says eventually.

“Your friend has good taste.”

“Yeah. He's like fuckin' lowkey in love with Ed Sheeran.”

“A man after my own heart.” Ian laughs. DHG gives him another one of those strange, furrowed brow glances. “So, uh... What will it be today?”

“Coffee, to go,” he says, moving to look into the glass display. “And... Surprise me.”

“Oh. That's risky. You sure?”

“Yeah. Fuck it.”

Ian pours the coffee and sits the cup on the counter. Then, after much scrutiny, he picks out a pastry.

“These are chocolate-orange. They're new, but really good.”

“Sounds good. Throw me in an eclair, too.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks. Keep the change.”

“Thanks. I hope you like it.”

“Never disappointed in here,” DHG says, already on his way to the door.

“Have a nice day!”

For once, he looks back.

“You too.” He smiles, brief, and then he's gone. Ian feels a giddy rush.

_He smiled at me today! I'm counting that as a win!_

_ Ur easy pleased _

*

_Tell me something about you_

_ lik wat _

_Idk something secret something no one else knows I just I wanna know something about you something important_

_ r u drunk _

_No_

_I'm a little high but I'm serious_

_ idk wat 2 tell u I dnt hav any real secrets  _

_ u tell me something _

_My dad's brother is my real dad_

_ shit _

_My mom tried to kill herself on Thanksgiving she slit her wrists in the kitchen and there was blood everywhere there were puddles of it around her_

_ jfc _

_I found out I'm bipolar today and I'm really scared I'm gonna turn out like her and I don't wanna I don't wanna be a fuck up like that I don't want to hurt people I don't want to hurt myself I'm scared I'm never gonna be able to do any of the things in life I want to do now because her stupid fucking genes corrupted me just like her_

_ hey ok look ur nt gonna be lik her _

_How do you know?_

_ Well I think th fact u wana be different is a start _

_ do u think abt hurtin urself? _

_No but I didn't think I was crazy either I didn't think I was doing crazy shit only my family noticed and they took me to the doctors I didn't think I was sick_

_ wat did the doctors do about it? _

_Gave me meds to take_

_ will they help? _

_They're supposed to help control it but like they might not work and I might have to change them a few times and even when they do work they might stop working after a while and I might have to change them again and they make me feel awful when I take them and what is the point of existing if it's just gonna be shit like this forever_

_ dnt say that _

_It's true_

_ its nt _

_It is and if I'm going to be like her everyone would be better off if I was gone_

_ no _

_ I wldnt  _

_You don't even know me you're always saying it_

_ ok so mayb I dnt kno where u live or wat u look lik or ur name or watever Bt I knw u nd u knw me. I tell u mre thn I evn tell my brothers or sister ok. U knw things bout me no one else does. I trust u. _

_Would you miss me?_

_ Yes _

_ there thats my important thing no one knws _

_haha_

_ ok I guess u tld me loads so I cn manage somethin. I miss my mom a lot. She died when I was rly young like 5 or sumthin. We dnt rly tlk bout her bt I still miss her evn now nd sometimes I think itd b better 4 us if she were still here but sometimes I think shes better off dead _

_I'm sorry_

_ dnt b ppl die shit happens thts life u just gt on wit it _

_Yeah_

_ now ur gna stop bein a pussy nd gt on with this ok? Cus ur strong nd ull gt through it nd ill be here 2 kick ur ass whn u need me 2 _

_Thanks :) I feel a bit better now. I'm sorry for dumping all that on you, but... I guess you're my best friend and I didn't know who else to tell_

_ I guess ur my bestfriend 2  _

*

_Someone hit on me today_

_ who _

_Just some guy in the grocery store. It was weird. I've never been hit on before. I felt like people didn't actually do that in real life until it happened, y'know?_

_ Watd he say _

_Just came up to me and said hey and I was like hey? And he looked me over really obviously and said he liked my shirt which is just a plain blue shirt and I'm like thanks?? because honestly can't believe I'm being hit on in the middle of the day in my neighbourhood and he asked if I wanted to go somewhere_

_ watd u say? _

_No. He was like thirty something and he kinda smelled_

_ nt ur type? _

_No but I wish I had those balls_

_ u culd hav hd those balls haha _

_Funny. I meant the guts to be so forward_

_ 2 hit on dhg? _

_Who else? Except you but you just ignore it when I hit on you_

_ bcuz u dnt mean it _

_I do. I completely do. I'd suck your cock in a heartbeat_

_ Fck off  _

_See what I mean?_

_ Wat if I dare u _

_Dare me to what? Suck your cock? I already said I'd do it_

_ no stfu I meant 2 ask dhg out _

_Oh. I dunno man that's at work if he says no I still have to face him or else he's gonna avoid me from awkwardness and he's a regular_

_ chicken  _

_I'm not a chicken! I'm being logical_

_ cluck cluck cluck _

_Fuck you. Fine, but then I dare you to ask CSB out_

_ fck no _

_I dare you_

_I'll even tell you what to say_

_Or are YOU too chicken?_

_ Ok ill do it _

*

_ do u evr wisj u wer nprmsl _

_ ey _

_ u kno lik sytaiht  _

_ hekko _

_ r u up _

_I am now_

_Have you been drinking?_

_ Lil but _

_I guess it would be easier, but I can't imagine it._

_ I do sumtumes _

_ I rly fckun do _

_ I h8 pretundin I h8 hidim I h8 beim scared all th fckim time _

_Yeah. I guess we just have to hope that one day it'll be better_

_ wat if it dint  _

_I dunno_

_ r u in bed _

_I was yeah_

_ sry _

_Don't be. It's okay. I'd rather talk to you_

_ y _

_That's what best friends are for right?_

_ Y r u alwaus so nice 2 me _

_Idk why wouldn't I be?_

_ Im nt nice 2 u _

_I think you are_

_ I lik u more thn ny1  _

_:) I like you more than anyone too_

_ wat r u werin _

_Haha are you trying to sext? I thought you didn't want to do that_

_ 2nite I do _

_Okay but it's not very sexy it's just a pair of boxers_

_ r u hot its ht her e  _

_Yeah it's really hot tonight that's why I'm not wearing a shirt_

_ ht as balls 2nite _

_Yeah I've only got a light blanket on and I'm still sweaty haha_

_I don't think we're doing this right_

_ maub bt I lik 2 think bout u nd wat ur doin _

_I'm just on my stomach texting you under the blanket so the light doesn't wake my brothers_

_ ok im in boxers nw 2 _

_I bet you look great_

_ I wish u wer here _

_ I dnt thnk id be scsred wit u _

_You don't ever have to be scared with me_

_ wnt u 2 touch me _

_Okay. I will. I'll kiss you and touch your chest and your stomach and then palm you through your boxers until you get hard for me_

_ alredy am _

_Then I'll put you on your back and take your boxers off. Take you in my hand and jerk you off_

_ I wsh it were ur hsnd on me _

_As I'm jerking you off I'll kiss down your chest and then lick the top of your dick before I start to blow you_

_ so I cn see hw gd u r _

_Yeah hopefully it'll be real good for you as I take your cock in my mouth and lick it and suck it_

_ ud look so gd btwrn my legs _

_Are you touching yourself?_

_ Yh m jerkin off rn _

_So am I. You got me so hard_

_ wsh I culf feel it _

_ wnt u inside me _

_Shit really?_

_ Yh I thnk I cld trust u _

_You can. I'd be careful. I'd make sure I finger you properly so you can take me easier and I won't go too fast until you're used to it_

_ wnt u 2 go fast _

_I will when you're ready._

_ Nd hrd  _

_Yeah I'll fuck you fast and hard until you cum on my cock_

_ fck clse _

_Me too_

_Wish I could hear the noises you make_

_See your face_

_ fck I wna feel u _

_Did you get off?_

_ Yh u? _

_Yeah_

_ tht was gd _

_Yeah. We should do it again sometime_

_ yh _

But when the next day came, Blue Eyes avoided mentioning it.

_I had fun last night ;)_

_ sry bout that _

_Don't be! Didn't you have fun?_

_Idk I dnt think we shld do it nymore _

_Why not? ):_

_ just its weird _

_I didn't think so_

_ wel I do so cn we jst nt tlk bout it anymor _

_Fine_

*

Ian's serving another customer the next time DHG comes in. There's a few people milling around the display, and he joins the queue. Ian feels his stomach quiver with sick nerves. Of course when he's building himself up to actually say something to him, there's other people in the shop. No way he's setting himself up to be shot down with witnesses. No, thanks.

As if aware of this issue, DHG spends a long time looking through the glass at their selection of sweet treats. He steals quick glances up, and it's only once the other customers have filtered out that he looks toward Ian.

“Hi,” Ian says, managing a smile.

“Hey,” he says back after a moment.

“Anything caught your fancy?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one today?”

“What's your name?”

“Uh.” Ian blinks, momentarily taken aback by the question. DHG never makes conversation. “Ian.”

“Right. Well, Ian...” He just looks at Ian for a long moment, then coughs and darts his gaze away. When he speaks again, his voice sounds a touch strained. “Can I get an Oreo donut.”

“Sure.” Ian has no idea what to make of his strange behaviour. He's always so cool, collected, blunt. He breezes in, gets his order, and breezes out again. “Hey, you doin' okay?”

“What? Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?”

“Just askin'. Anything else?”

“Yeah.”

“Which would be...?” Ian prompts when he says no more.

“Hey, so, you serve coffee all day, right?” DHG says, looking at the counter top, and Ian feels his heart do a sudden hard thump in his chest. He swallows. “You, uh... You ever drink it?”

*

_So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna say: you serve coffee all day, but do you ever drink it? And he's gonna say yes cause c'mon he works in a coffee shop he's gotta drink coffee. So you say: cool, well, how about you let me get your coffee for once?_

_ Thts stupid _

_It's not it's totally charming. He'll say: yeah okay I've always thought you were hotter than any cup of coffee anyway. Then you'll ride off into the sunset in a coffee cup._

_ Stfu _

_Okay maybe not the coffee cup but the rest for sure_

*

“Yeah,” Ian says, his voice hoarse, the word barely there.

“Well, uh. You wanna let me get your coffee for once?” DHG's eyes flick up to him briefly. Blue eyes. Wide and almost frightened, before they fall back to the counter.

“Yeah, okay.” Ian smiles. “I've always thought you were hotter than any cup of coffee, anyway.”

Those blue eyes flick back up to him, wide with surprise. Ian grins broadly, dizzy with giddiness, almost vibrating with it.

“It's you,” he says, soft but sure. “You're him, aren't you?”

“No fuckin' way.”

“You're Blue Eyes, right?”

“You're Freckle Face?”

“I am.” Ian laughs. “Fuck, man. You mislead me. This is a bakery, not a coffee shop.”

“I never fuckin' said he worked in a coffee shop. You gave him that name.”

“Did I? Shit.” Ian shakes his head. Blue Eyes looks back at him with the same surprised wonder. “What's your name? You know mine, now. It's only fair.”

“Mickey. It's Mickey.”

“Mickey.” Ian's grin stretches so wide it makes his cheeks ache. “Mickey Mickey Mickey.”

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Mickey says, but he's laughing as well, light and disbelieving. “I can't believe it's you.”

“Neither can I.” Ian moves around the counter. He steps close to Mickey, just a few inches away from him. His eyes flick over his face, taking in every detail, trying to store it away in memory. “I never thought I'd get to meet you.”

“I know.”

“This is perfect.”

“What?” Mickey's brow furrows. It makes a cute crinkle at the top of his nose. Ian wants to kiss it. He wants to kiss every inch of his face.

“This. You being Dark Haired Guy.”

“How is that perfect?”

“Because I've liked you for fuckin' ages, man. I like the guy I was textin', the guy I've known for so long, far more than I like the hot guy with an insatiable sweet tooth, I just never thought I had a chance with you, but you're both of them. Fuck. That's too perfect.”

“You mean... You still wanna go out with me?”

“Mickey.” Ian brings a hand up to cup Mickey's jaw. Mickey flinches slightly, but then leans into it, his expression softening. “I wanna go out with you even more. I wanna go out with you more than anyone else in the world.”

Then he's moving forward, and Mickey's meeting him in the middle, both of them kissing with urgency, grasping at the other's head, pouring a year worth of emotion into one heated kiss. They only break apart when they hear clapping and cheering, springing away and both looking towards Danielle, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She's smiling brightly at them. Ian feels a blush touch his cheek, but she only laughs.

“Fuckin' finally.

 

 


End file.
